The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to heat sinks
The performance of many electrical components may be dependent upon the temperature at which the electrical component operates. Specifically, many electrical components generate heat during operation. The heat can build up to an extent that the operating temperature of an electrical component negatively affects the performance of the electrical component. For example, the speed at which a processor processes signals may be reduced when the processor operates at higher operating temperatures. Higher operating temperatures may also decrease the operational life of an electrical component. Accordingly, it may be desirable to cool an electrical component during operation thereof.
Heat sinks are often used to cool electrical components. A heat sink may include a base and one or more cooling fins that extend outward from the base. The base is mounted in thermal communication with the electrical component for absorbing heat from the electrical component. The cooling fins dissipate heat from the base to the ambient environment. But, known heat sinks are not without disadvantages. For example, at least some known heat sinks are fabricated using aluminum or copper, which may add weight to the heat sink and/or may be relatively difficult to manufacture (e.g., may be difficult to machine). Accordingly, at least some known heat sinks are relatively heavy and/or relatively costly to manufacture.